The Visit
by kevinforever
Summary: What happens when Kevin meets the Colonel and Ruth for the first time and who is at the door - read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character from 7th Heaven, if I did I would not be writing fanfictions and I would be rich  
  
In this fanfiction Lucy is 8-½ month pregnant and Kevin and Lucy live in there own house down the street from the Camdens.  
  
It starts as a normal day for the Camden and Kinkirk houses. Eric and Annie were getting ready for the Colonel and Ruth's visit later that day.  
  
Annie - I hope everything goes ok you know how the Colonel and Ruth are when they meet the kids boyfriends and girlfriends, think how hard they'll be on Kevin, cause he is Lucy's husband and the father of her child  
  
Eric - We hope he is not to bad, but think of the upside Peter doesn't have to worry about anything  
  
Annie laughs a little  
  
Annie - True  
  
Meanwhile at the Kinkirk house, Lucy is telling Kevin all about the Colonel.  
  
Lucy - I think you should do ok, his tough but I think you can handle it.  
  
Kevin - You make the Colonel sound really bad, he can't be that bad, can he.  
  
Lucy - oh yeah, trust me can  
  
Lucy starts to talk to herself - He can't do anything , can he no I'm already married and pregnant and in love, he can't do anything, can he, no. Just then Kevin interrupts Lucy's thoughts.  
  
Kevin - Luce I'll do fine don't worry OK!  
  
Lucy - Your right the Colonel and Ruth are going to fall in love with you just like I did .  
  
Kevin - That more like it.  
  
Kevin gives Lucy a quick kiss.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Camden house Ruthie is telling Peter to beware of the Colonel.  
  
Ruthie - Make sure to answer ALL of the question, most likely he won't be too bad because he is meeting Kevin for the first, but just in case answer all of his questions.  
  
Peter - Sure Babe whatever. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
A/n - Sorry about the long updates, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
The Meeting  
  
Lucy and Kevin get to the Camden house and within a minute the Colonel and Ruth get there.  
  
Eric - Hey dad it's great to see you again.  
  
Colonel - You too.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth don't really care about saying hi to anyone , they just really want to meet Kevin.  
  
Ruthie - Hey the Colonel and grandma, this is my boyfriend Peter.  
  
Ruthie is nervous to see how the Colonel and Ruth react to Peter.  
  
Colonel - It is very nice to meet you Peter.  
  
Ruth - Yes very nice to meet you Peter.  
  
The family is shock to the reaction to Peter.  
  
Meanwhile Lucy is thinking maybe the Colonel and Ruth won't be TOO hard on Kevin.  
  
Lucy - Hi, the Colonel and grandma I would like you to meet the love of my life, the father of our child and my husband.  
  
Kevin puts his hand out to shake the Colonel and Ruth's hand put the Colonel refuses.  
  
Colonel - So you're the one you got who knocked up my grand baby?  
  
Stay turn for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy 


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~* Chapter 3 Reactions*~*~*~  
  
I got a review that asked if the Colonel and Ruth ever meet Kevin, if they did they never showed it, Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Kevin - For one sir, I didn't force Lucy into anything, I have wanted to marry Lucy from the very moment I meet Luce and I told her that when she was ready to get married then she would tell me and when she did I waited for the right moment to ask her to be my wife and I also think that it so immature to use the word " knocked up", but yes I did get Lucy pregnant, we did not want to have kids this soon but these things do happen.  
  
Everyone is shocked by Kevin's response.  
  
Colonel - You're not afraid of me what so ever, I admire that.  
  
Ruth -Your very well spoken I like that a lot.  
  
Colonel - What do you do for a living?  
  
Kevin - I'm a police officer for the GlenOak police department.  
  
Colonel - Your in Public Service, you're my kind of man, just the kind of man I would have wanted my granddaughter to marry.  
  
The whole family is shocked about how the Colonel is.  
  
Ruth - I have but one more question - Do you and Lucy expect to live in Annie and Eric garage apartment forever?  
  
Kevin - Lucy and I have our own house just down the street from here.  
  
Ruth - You know Kevin I am SO happy you married our granddaughter.  
  
Colonel - I am too.  
  
Kevin - Thank you sir. Colonel - Call me the Colonel.  
  
Lucy - Kev we better get going.  
  
Kevin - Sure Luce, it was very nice to meet the both of you.  
  
The Colonel & Ruth - And it was very nice to meet you too.  
  
The Colonel puts his hand out to shake Kevin's hand.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walk out and into the car.  
  
Lucy - Kevin you did a great job!  
  
Kevin - They weren't that bad.  
  
Right then Lucy grabs Kevin's arm  
  
Lucy - Kevin we need to go to the hospital, my water just broke.  
  
A/n Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. I thought I would leave you guys hanging for at least a day. Bye ( 


	4. Baby Time

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 4 Baby Time *~*~*~*~  
  
At a reviews request this chapter should be longer. Just give me reviews and I will change anything you feel should be changed. Thanx  
  
Kevin - Ok! Calm down, I am going to call your mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital.  
  
Lucy - Ok! Awwwwwwwww.  
  
Kevin is nervous but also so happy. He gets his cell phone to call Annie.  
  
Annie - Hello  
  
Kevin - Mom?  
  
Annie - Is that you are everything ok.  
  
Kevin - Lucy's water just broke  
  
Annie - Ok we will be there in a bit.  
  
Kevin - Ok!  
  
Annie and Kevin hang up the phones.  
  
Lucy - What did mom sa. awwwwwwww.say?  
  
Kevin - She said that she would meet us there, everything is going to be ok don't worry Luce.  
  
Lucy - Don't worry, don't worry are you the one in labor!!! Huh!  
  
Kevin - Well no.  
  
Lucy - Then Shut up  
  
Kevin gets quiet. When they arrive at the hospital Kevin helps Lucy out of the car and hurries her into the hospital. Kevin runs up to the closes nurse.  
  
Kevin - Hi, my wife's water just broke.  
  
Nurse Betty - ok, now this way.  
  
Nurse Betty leads them into a room.  
  
Nurse Betty - Now who is her doctor?  
  
Kevin - Dr. Hastings  
  
After that Hank comes into the room and rushes Lucy into labor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Annie and the family rush into the hospital.  
  
Annie - Hi, I'm looking for my daughter, Lucy Kinkirk, her husband called and said that her water broke.  
  
Nurse - Yeah, she is in labor right now, if you could just wait in the waiting.  
  
Eric - Ok thanks.  
  
The family walks into the waiting room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hank - Ok Luce just one more big push.  
  
Lucy - Ok Awwwwwwwww.  
  
Hank - That's it.  
  
Hank pulls out Lucy and Kevin's baby girl. Hank gives the baby to Kevin. Kevin takes the baby over to Lucy. Lucy looks at the baby at amazement.  
  
Kevin - This is our baby.  
  
Lucy - Yeah, I thought of a name how about Nicole Marie Kinkirk.  
  
Kevin - I love it.  
  
Kevin walks out to the waiting room to his family.  
  
Annie - How is she, is she ok.  
  
Kevin - She's great do you want to see the baby; they said that you could see the baby in the nursery.  
  
Annie - We would love to.  
  
Kevin leads them to the nursery to see the baby. Kevin goes into the nursery and puts up the baby. Annie looks at Eric.  
  
Annie - This is our first grandchild.  
  
Eric - yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, at some reviewer request; I made this chapter as long as I could. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n I got a review that said to spice it up, so I tried my hardest to so I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5 Unexpected Visit *~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later Kevin and Lucy return home with their baby girl Nicole Marie Kinkirk.  
  
Lucy - This is your room.  
  
Lucy talking to her baby girl. Meanwhile Kevin is adoring her baby girl and his wife.  
  
Lucy - At first when I found out that I was pregnant I was really unhappy but now that I look at her, I could not be any happier.  
  
Kevin - I told you.  
  
Lucy - Nicole did you want to go see grandma and grandpa.  
  
Lucy - Yeah, let's go.  
  
They leave to go to Annie and Eric's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy - Hello, is anyone here.  
  
Annie runs out to greet her daughter, her son-in-law and her 1st grandchild.  
  
Annie - Oh! Hi, how's my grandbaby.  
  
Kevin - She's great.  
  
Right then the doorbell rang.  
  
Lucy - I got it mom, can you hold Nicole for me though  
  
Annie - Of course  
  
Lucy goes to open the door and who she sees at the door, is someone she never expected to see  
  
Lucy - Jeremy! What are you doing?  
  
Jeremy - Luce I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.  
  
A/n I know the chapter is pretty short, but I thought it was the perfect way to end it. I will try to update tomorrow. Thanx for all of the reviews. See ya soon 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 6 Explanations ~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Jeremy said these he grabbed Lucy and kissed her, at that very moment Kevin walked toward the door to see who was there and saw Jeremy kiss HIS wife. He stood there to see what his wife would do about this. As soon as Jeremy kissed her, she pulled away and slapped him across the face, this made Kevin very happy.  
  
Lucy - Jeremy what do you think you are doing.  
  
Jeremy - I think I just kissed you.  
  
Lucy - I know you did, but what makes you think that I want you back, because I don't, I'm married and happily.  
  
Kevin walks in and joins the conversation.  
  
Kevin - Yeah that's right and she just gave birth to OUR baby girl.  
  
Jeremy - Who the hell are you.  
  
Kevin - I'm Lucy's husband.  
  
Kevin - Who do you think you are coming here and just kissing my wife?  
  
Jeremy was so furious by that comment that he punched Kevin right across the face.  
  
Lucy - Jeremy what the hell is your problem.  
  
Jeremy - I love you Luce, and I bet that your husband doesn't even know who I am, am I right Luce.  
  
Kevin - No you're wrong.  
  
Jeremy - Yeah then who am I?  
  
Kevin - Your Lucy's ex- fiancé, she moved to Buffalo to be with you and turned out that your parents didn't like Lucy, for I don't know what reason, but they didn't so she left and you didn't go after her , which I am quiet happy about, and then you had the nerve to call her back and ask for the ring back.  
  
Jeremy is shocked by Kevin's answer.  
  
Kevin - That's right I know all about you.  
  
Jeremy - That doesn't change anything, I still love you Luce and I want to be with you no matter what.  
  
Jeremy leaves angrily  
  
Lucy - Are you ok Kev.  
  
Kevin - I've been better, that guy Jeremy is a jerk.  
  
Lucy - Yeah I know.  
  
Lucy - I know what will that feel all-better.  
  
Lucy is referring to Kevin cut.  
  
Kevin - What's that?  
  
He says that as he smiles. Lucy leans into Kevin and kisses him passionly. Annie walks in and smiles when she sees Kevin and Lucy.  
  
Annie - Would you guys cut it out, there is a baby right here.  
  
Lucy and Kevin smile  
  
Kevin - Your right mom.  
  
Annie - Who was at the door?  
  
Lucy - Oh it was Jeremy.  
  
Annie - You mean Jeremy your old fiancé Jeremy.  
  
Lucy - What other Jeremy do we know?  
  
Annie - What did he want and what's wrong with your face Kevin.  
  
Lucy - Jeremy, wants me back he said that he is still in love with me and when Kevin came in ..  
  
Kevin - I told him what something and he hit me.  
  
Annie - Oh my gosh, are you ok.  
  
Kevin - Yah I'm ok, but I've been better.  
  
Annie - I'll get you some ice.  
  
Lucy - That's ok mom I'll get. Just take care of Nicole for me.  
  
Annie - Sure.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walk into the kitchen  
  
A/n Hope you liked this chapter. I know Lucy would never say hell, but I think it sounded good. I will try to update really soon. Ciao 


	7. I Had No Idea

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Sorry for the long updates. Hope you like and please review  
  
~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 7 I HAD NO IDEA *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy was at home with her and her husbands baby girl Nicole waiting for Kevin to get home. After about 10 minutes of waiting she heard the front door opening. As soon as Kevin walked in he saw several pieces of luggage close by the door  
  
Kevin - Luce, what are all of our luggage doing here?  
  
Lucy - Hello to you too  
  
Kevin - Oh! Sorry hi  
  
Lucy - Thank you  
  
Kevin - So what are all these bags doing here  
  
Lucy - I have a surprise for you  
  
Kevin - What is it  
  
Lucy - I know how much you have missed your family since you moved out here and I know that you haven't seen your mom and Ben for a year and you haven't seen Patty-Mary for like two years  
  
Kevin - Yea  
  
Lucy - and your family has not seen Nicole yet  
  
Kevin - Yes  
  
Lucy - Well! Our plane leaves in about two hours  
  
Kevin was shocked. He had really missed his family and know he was going to see them  
  
Kevin - Thank you so much  
  
He got Lucy into a tight hug  
  
Lucy - Are you happy  
  
Kevin - More then you know  
  
A/n I am sorry that this chapter was really short. I hope that you liked and please review 


End file.
